empirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Lyon Who Cried Wolf
The Lyon Who Cried Wolf is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Empire and the twenty-eighth episode overall. It aired on May 4, 2016. A wrench is thrown into Lucious' deeply personal music video about his mother, when Andre discovers a dark secret. Meanwhile, Hakeem and Jamal are compromised after pursuing secretive affairs. Then, Rhonda starts to suspect who her attacker was. Plot Songs *'No Competition' - Hakeem Lyon & Tiana Brown (Yazz & Serayah) *'Chasing The Sky' - Jamal Lyon , Lucious Lyon & Hakeem Lyon (Jussie Smollett , Terrence Howard & Yazz) Cast Main Cast *Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon *Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon *Trai Byers as Andre Lyon *Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon *Bryshere Y. Gray as Hakeem Lyon *Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun *Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams *Serayah as Tiana Brown Recurring Cast * Andre Royo as Thirsty Rawlings * Jamila Velazquez as Laura Calleros * Vivica A. Fox as Candace * Tasha Smith as Carol Hardaway * Annie Ilonzeh as Harper Scott Guest Cast * Leslie Uggams as Leah Walker * Francisco Posada as Trap * Morocco Omari as Tariq * Tobias Truvillion as Derek Major * Jessica Klaas as Sonja * Claudette Burchett as Juanita * Marcell Johnson as Marcel Major/Highlighted Events *Andre has his grandmother released from psychiatric care, and brings her to Leviticus, where she meets Cookie, Jamal and Hakeem for the first time. It is also revealed that Lucious had her confined in a home for the mentally ill for 21 years. **Lucious tells Andre that he has no idea what he has done, releasing her from her care, adding that she isn't like him. He also tells Cookie that while his mother did try to drown him as well as shoot herself, she didn't die since the gun had no bullets. After that, she was taken into a mental ward while Lucious fled to the streets. ***Lucious adds that when then U.S President Ronald Reagan released many mentally ill patients, his mother was one of them, and that he nearly tripped on her on a sidewalk back when he and Cookie were on welfare with kids. **It is revealed that Leah was aware the entire time that her son became Lucious Lyon. She also hates his existence, as she did when Lucious was younger, and threatens to kill him many times, proving that she is the one person who Lucious is truly terrified of. **Andre also reveals that it was Harper Scott who showed him the pictures and led him to Leah Walker. In revenge, Lucious has Thirsty drive Harper out to a secluded neighborhood and stop under a bridge, where he tells her to get out and walk. As she gets out, she is kidnapped by two men and taken away. *Tariq, a former police officer currently serving as an FBI Agent, overhears Candace's conversation with Carol, in which it is revealed that Carol helped Lucious kill some drug dealers during the time Cookie was incarcerated. *Jamal begins a relationship with ASA headliner and judge Derek "D" Major; however, complications arise as Derek has not come out, and wishes to masquerade as a heterosexual in public. *Rhonda is pushed out of the way while helping Anika set up a nursery, which triggers her memory a little. Rhonda realizes she was pushed, and that her fall wasn't an accident. **While visiting Anika's place, Rhonda sees the soles of Anika's shoes and recalls seeing the very pair of shoes worn by the person who pushed her, realizing that Anika is most likely the culprit. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes